Who Cares?
by epildedo
Summary: Summary : Sungmin Berambisi mengejar cinta namja idamannya
1. Chapter 1

**Ff Kyumin /Who Cares?/yaoi/pervert!Kyu Ambisius!Min /****Re-publish****/**

**(Dengan penggantian judul dan summary)**

**slight others office couples**

**Summary :** Sungmin Berambisi mengejar cinta namja idamannya

RATED: **M***mecum

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg*maybe**

Genre:romance, brothership,humor*garing krontang

Couple:kyumin always to be **Amazing**.hehe*dibakar readers

**Main cast**:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other cast**: Kim ryewook

Lee hyukjae

Lee donghae

Kim joongwoon aka Yesung

**At Supporter in Film** :Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

.

.

.

**Aloha saya ****re-publish**** ep ep gaje ini beserta chap dua*di jedotin**

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual**

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~ **

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Lope my readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

**"ng...ahhhh...faster...more...more"**

Kruk kruk kruk

"lee sungmin jangan makan popcornnya sendiri"

namja rambut blode tersebut tengah berusaha menggapai wadah berukuran L berisi popcorn yang tengah dimonopoli oleh namja berambut hitam legam bernama Lee Sungmin

"ssst...sedang seru hyukie-ah"

Sedangkan Sungmin yang merasa terganggu dari acara nyemil dan tontonannya malah mendorong wajah Hukjae yang sempat menutupi tayangan yang sedang ia lihat

"Hyung apanya yang seru !Anunya Semenya kurang besar,masih besar punya Yesung hyung"

namja mempunyai warna rambut Dark Violet hanya mendecih namun tak urung mata caramelnya tetap melototi tontonan panas yang berada di hadapannya

"Enak saja!aku sudah cari Blue film yang pemerannya, punya Anu yang paling besar dan Hole paling kuat menahan Hujaman dan yang paling Hot itu milik Choi siwon si Seme !dan Kim Kibum Si Uke!"

Ucap Hyukjae sarkastik dan hanya ditanggapi dengan hendikan bahu dari Ryewook,namun detik kemudian ketiga namja tersebut mulai larut kembali dalam dunia keyadongan mereka

"**Ahh...ahhh..ahhh..sempit..so tight..."**

Choi Siwon Sang Actor tengah menggerang nikmat penuh nafsu saat menggenjot kasar Hole Kim Kibum ,namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya membuat Sungmin semakin memerah

"Ahhh~Donghae chagi juga pernah berkata begitu padaku!Aih... Dirty talk yang merdu"

Ucap Hyukkie berceloteh lagi seraya menggoyang goyangkan pantatnya

"Aih!Yesung Hyung juga pernah bilang bahwa Hole punyaku seperti Surga,ahhhh~ malunya~"

Ryewook menimpali dengan menggingit bantal milik Sungmin,ckck dua namja yang mempunyai Sensor di setiap katanya,benar-benar mesum

"Oh ya Apa lagi saat dia mau memasukkan Anu nya Aih...Dongha...

"Stttttoooooooop"

Sungmin mengintrupsi Perbincangan penuh Kenistaan dari kedua sahabatnya yang mesum dengan berteriak gaje dan mempause Film blue yang mereka tonton,kenapa tidak dimatikan saja?karena Sungmin masih ingin melihatnya lagi#plak

Benar, Sungmin mempause di Saat sang Actor Choi Siwon tengah menengadah dengan menganga Kuda dan Kim Kibum tengah terjingkrak dengan kaki seputih susu yang terlunjak ke atas,Sungguh Mesum ==

"Waeyo min?"

Keduanya memandang Sungmin yang tengah mengusap peluh dan beranjak menuju balkon kamar Miliknya

Sungmin menengadah melihat bintang yang entah seolah tengah bermesum ria dengan bintang yang lain ,seakan mengejek Sungmin yang sampai saat ini masihlah sendiri dan tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya First Time,you know?Dimasuki,,,,

"Tuhan!Aku ingin punya namjachingu yang ber-Anu besar~"Sungmin menggerutu seraya membenamkan wajah cantiknya di pegangan balkon kamarnya

"Tenanglah Minnie kalau ada jodoh pasti tidak akan lari"Hyukjae mendekati Sungmin seraya mengamankan Remote Control agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai bawah karena sama,Film yang sebelumnya di pause oleh Sungmin masih ingin ia tonton kembali#plak

"Ne,Oh aku punya ide !"Ryewook berteriak gaje

"Mwo?"Hyukjae dan Sungmin berbinar

Ryewook menyambar Remote Control yang beralih di tangan Hyukkie menyalakannya kemudian kembali menonton dan larut dalam adegan film tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Hyukkie dan Sungmin yang tengah menggantung menunggu jawaban Ryewook

**Pletak**

"Yak!apa idemu!"Hyukjae menggeplak Ryewook membuat sang empu mengucut lucu dengan Ekspresi sebal

"oh!ya aku lupa,hehehe,bagaimana Kalau kita mengadakan Tes kesehatan,menyamar tapi untuk mengecek Ukuran Junior yang paling besar Untuk Sungmin Hyung!"ucap Ryewook seraya menunjuk Sungmin

"Oh,Min kau kan Ketua Tim kesehatan Siswa di Sekolah,pasti sangat mudah untuk mengadakan acara sepele seperti itu"

Hukjae mengjentikkan jarinya dan menggerling senang ke arah Ryewook menandakan bahwa ia setuju dengan ide yang menurut Sungmin...Gila

"Lee Sungmin akan menyamar menjadi Dokter Spesialis Kelamin atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan Penis..."Hukjae dan Ryewoook tertawa mesum bersama

"Mwo?jadi aku yang harus mengeceknya?,Maksudmu Junior para Murid di sekolah?"

Sungmin menatap ngeri ke arah kedua sahabat Yadongnya

"Tepatnya Junior milik para Adik kelas yaitu pada Hoobae kita ,Kakak kelas Sunbae kita dan Teman sebaya kecuali milik Yesung Hyung, Donghae,Milikku dan milik Ryewook,ohh kalau bisa para Songsaenim juga diikut sertakan "

Ralat Hyukje seraya diamini oleh Ryewook dengan cara mengangguk-angguk gaje

"MWOYA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**:::Tbc:::**_

**.**

**.**

_**Huaaaaa TT **_

_**Ep ep ku kena hapus TT**_

_**Blokir akun?lumayan lah dapat jatah 2 hari moga aja gak nambah*tepar**_

_**Gak bisa nyalahin siapa-siapa sih TT**_

_**Nah ada beberapa kesalahan dalan tulisan mianhae**_

_**Kibum Chingu ^^**_

_**Maap **_

_**Bukan Kimbum**_

_**Changi maap klo yang bener itu chagi**_

_**Saya benerin chingu**_

_**Saya terlalu fasih#plak**_

_**Nah selamat menikmati di chap dua**_

_**Mohon maaf gak bisa balas repyu TT**_

_**Beberapa nama aja perepyu yang dapat saya selamatkan untuk saya save sebelum kejadian penghapusan menimpa saya,mungkin lima#plak==berlebihan**_

_**Semoga ada yang mau repyu kelanjutannya TT**_

_**Gomawo*pasrah **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ff Kyumin /Who cares**_**?**_**/yaoi/pervert!Kyu Ambisius!Min **

**slight others office couples**

**Summary :** Sungmin Berambisi mengejar cinta namja idamannya

RATED: **M***mecum

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg*maybe**

Genre:romance, brothership,**humor***garing krontang*selalu mah

Couple:kyumin always to be **Amazing**.hehe*dibakar readers

**Main cast**:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other cast**: Kim ryewook

Lee hyukjae

Lee donghae

Kim joongwoon aka Yesung

Lee Henry

Zhoumi

**At Supporter in Film** :Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

.

.

.

**Aloha saya re-publish ep ep gaje ini beserta chap dua*di jedotin**

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**ide pasaran tapi seperti biasa ff saya gak pernah saya jual**

**hehe**

**no siders ne~**

**repyu 1 titik pun buat author nangis terharu**

**saya sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau meripyu**

**ep ep aneh milik saya TT**

**Gomawooooo...sudah mau mampir**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~ **

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Lope my readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

_**:::who Cares?:::**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Next day**_

_**In SM high school**_

"_**hai cantik"**_

"_**mianhae,biarkan aku lewat"**_

"henry-ah lihatlah dengan serius"

Sungmin yang sekarang tengah berada di ruang ke sehatan sekolah mencoba menghalau pandangan Lee Henry yang tengah tak fokus pada Film yang diputar oleh Eunhyuk

Film Blue dengan versi Rape yang kembali diperankan oleh Choi Siwon seme dan Kibum Uke,berjalan cerita ketika Kibum siswa Sma yang baru pulang sore setelah kegiatan belajar di hadang oleh seorang preman, yang menghasilkan penculikan dan per-rape –pan kasar di dalam Gudang Produksi Mesiu 0.o

"hyung ini film apa sih?"

Henry bergelut manja di lengan Sungmin menggeling nakal pada namja berambut hitam kelam tersebut,namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum kalem kemudian memberi intruksi untuk kembali menonton

"_**kau tidak ku izinkan lewat sebelum mencicipi tubuhmu"**_

Nada dialog yang tertangkap pada telinga putih Henry sanggup membuat namja Imut tersebut bungkam mengalihkan tajam mata coklatnya pada slide Film yang berada di hadapanya

Dan

_**jleb**_

"_**akh ...ahhhh Appppooo"**_

"_**end"**_

**Croooooot**

Sungmin melotot ketika mendapati Henry tepar dan mengucurkan banyak darah melalui hidungnya

"Henryyy!bertahanlah"Sungmin memeluk Henry erat

"Tenanglah Ming,itu efek pertama saat namja polos seperti Henry telah kita Racuni"

Eunhyuk berkacak pinggang kemudian beralih mendekati kotak P3K untuk menemukan Tisu

Namja Berambut Dark Violet Kim Ryewook membantu Sungmin mengangkat Henry menuju ranjang Uks

"Ryewook-ah menengadahkan kepalanya"

Sungmin yang lebih peduli pada Henry mengintrupsi Ryewook ketika namja bermata caramel tersebut justru menekuk lutut henry dan membuatnya malah seperti pose ibu-ibu yang akan mengeluarkan bayinya#plak

"oh,ne"

"lalu apa tujuan nya,memberikan tontonan yadong pada Henry?"

Sungmin ikut membuka Suara Setelah menghentikan Mimisan Henry

"Edukasi"

Jawab Eunhyuk Singkat

Sungmin dan Ryewookpun dibuat Pias

"Well,lihatlah bocah itu suka padamu Min ,Seme seperti Henry itu Cocok sebagai Uke ,Anunya saja kurang besar ,biasanya kalau berukuran raksasa seperti Donghae maupun Yesung hyung pasti akan menggelembung seolah junior itu tidak dapat bernafas di dalam sana!"

Eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk nista bagian selangka milik Henry yang masih terbungkus oleh celana Hitam serangan sekolah

"Dan ini!"

**Brak**

Sungmin dan Ryewook menahan nafas ketika Eunhyuk menunjuk Butt Milik Henry yang datar

"Walaupun datar seperti Seme,tapi kurang perfect lebih pantas untuk dimasuki!"

Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan hipotesa Nistanya dengan imajiner sang monyet tengah berada di ujung tebing di bawah badai laut pulau Jeju dengan banyak ikan dan pisang yang ber-terbangan di atasnya

**Plok**

**Plok**

**Plok**

Sungmin dan Ryewook singkron bertepuk tangan menyadari bertapa jenius dan yadongnya pikiran sahabat penyuka pisang serta Master Film Blue di hadapan mereka,entah itu berupa sebuah pujian atau Aib*diParut Nyuk

"ne..Min palli kenakan pakaian Doktermu"Eunhyuk dan Ryewook kembali tertawa mesum bersama, kedunya dengan kompak memperlihatkan pakaian tersebut kepada Sungmin

Jas dan kemeja putih panjang sepaha memang biasa dan pantas-pantas saja ,namun Sungmin terhenyak sekaligus tersadar bahwa Eunhyuk dan Ryewook tidak menyediakan bawahan apapun

"Mwo?M-Maksudnya?"

"Ne"

Ryewook mengangguk imut ,mengiyakan seolah mengerti arah juntrungan Sungmin

"kau harus tampil seksi Minnie"Eunhyuk menggeling nakal membuat Sungmin membiru

"Di tambah kau tidak diperkenankan memakai Underware ,agar mudah melakukan 'itu' jika ada salah satu dari para Seme tersebut yang menurutmu cocok"

Ryewook bersemu membayangkan ia akan melihat langsung proses tersebut,Sungmin yang tak pernah di masuki adalah tontonan fresh setelah Video Siwon Vs Kibum yang yadongnya memang sudah profesional

"ow...pasti akan Hot"

ucap mereka bersamaan menggoyang-goyangkan pantat mereka bersama-sama

"ugh"

Sungmin pundung meratapi nasib

Sungguh kedua sahabatnya terlalu mesum

"Minnie jika cocok tinggal tarik di toilet terdekat dan BUUUUM !NC-an!"

Eunhyuk jingkrak-jingkrak gaje sedangkan Ryewook mendesah mesum,Sungmin hanya berusaha menuruti, toh memang tidak dapat mengelak bahwa ia begitu penasaran pada siapa gerangan calon pemilik Junior terbesar itu,Junior super yang digunakan untuk memperjakainya kelak#plak**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SM High school adalah sekolah Akademi terbaik di Seoul"

Pria Botak itu terus mengoceh tanpa mempedulikan erangan para Siswa yang ia lewati akibat pancaran silau jidat licinya,namun pandangan enggan dari para Siswa berubah ketika mendapati pemandangan kontras seorang namja tinggi yang begitu tampan berjalan beriringan dengan kepala sekolah SM High School yang berjidad licin tersebut

Situasi hening yang detik itu berubah menjadi hiruk pikuk sorakan dan pujian akan paras sempurna namja tinggi tersebut

"Sebagai Songsaenim baru di sini anda harus mengerti apa mau dari para siswa,kau tahu sebagian besar Murid kami adalah dari kalangan Milioner"

"Ne"

"Motto Kami adalah Layani apa saja permintaan dari murid yang mempunyai Kekuasaan"

"...?"

"Kau mengerti Cho Kyuhyun?Bersiaplah untuk menuju Ruangan olah raga karena akan ada permintaan dari Ketiga Murid pemberi dana terbesar dari sekolah kita"

**Brakkk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:::Tbc:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maap pendek *hehe serasa masih prolog ya?#plak**

**Yah satu hari menyelesaikan 2 ep ep**

**Itu terlalu berat#plak, padahal words gak seberapa TT**

**Maukah meRepyu?**

**Satu titik buat saya senang dan nagis terharu*untuk repyu maaf gak bisa sebutin soalnya hilang tiada bekas*tahukan kejadian penghapusan itu TT**

**Don't bash and Don't Flame**

**Hanya repyu tulus yang membangun ^^**

**gomawooo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ff Kyumin /Who cares**_**?**_**/yaoi/pervert!Kyu Ambisius!Min **

**slight others office couples**

**Summary :** Sungmin Berambisi mengejar cinta namja idamannya

RATED: **M***mecum

AUTHOR:CHOSUNGMI (dedo)

WARNING:**YAOI**,Gaje,Abal-abal, penggunaan kata yang tidak benar,**M-preg*maybe**

Genre:romance, brothership,**humor***garing krontang*selalu mah

Couple:kyumin always to be **Amazing**.hehe*dibakar readers

**Main cast**:Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**Other cast**: Kim ryewook

Lee hyukjae

Lee donghae

Kim joongwoon aka Yesung

Lee Henry

Zhoumi

**At Supporter in Film** :Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

.

.

.

**Ff Ini murni dari ide gaje saya ,jika ada kesamaan cerita minhae,itu bukanlah suatu unsur kesengajaan.**

**Ide pasaran ^^ tapi ff saya gak di jual kok**

**but no Bash no Flame**

**Sama-sama punya perasaan ne~ **

**jangan coba ngebash kalau Gak suka**

**,mianhae ne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Lope my readers ^^**

**.**

**.**

_**:::who Cares?:::**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"E-eunhyu-ah... R-ryewook-ah ba-bagaimana?"

Sungmin keluar dari Ruang ganti dengan gugup ,kedua tangan nya tengah sibuk menutupi setengah bagian paha sampai kaki jenjang putih dan mulusnya yang terekspose,sedangkan Ryewook meneguk salivanya dengan berat,Henry?jangan ditanya namja berambut Brown tersebut kembali mimisan dengan derasnya

"non nomu yepposo,bagaimana Eunhyuk Hyung?"

Ryewook berdecak kagum melihat bagian tubuh Sungmin yang err..seksi,mencoba bertanya pendapat pada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memasang ekspresi kecut,Ryewook bergenyit ketika Euhyuk berjalan menuju Tas tata Busananya serta mencomot meteran baju seenak jidat tanpa permisi

"Kenapa Kurang pendek !seharusnya dari panggul hanya menyisahkan 5 senti!"

Eunhyuk memandang tajam ke arah Ryewook dan di balas cengiran bersalah dari namja bermata caramel tersebut,sedangkan Sungmin maupun Henry melotot tak percaya,dalam asumsi mereka jika benar akan disisahkan 5 senti saja dari panggul sama saja seperti Sungmin diperintahkan untuk telanjang,WTH!

"Eunhyuk-ah kau mau menjualku ne?!Ke-kenapa aku malah dibuat terlihat seperti Slut?"Sungmin yang sensitiv reflek merengek dengan air mata yang entah telah beranak-pinak,Sedangkan Enhyuk yang tidak peduli dengan kasar menarik ujung kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan seraya membawa gunting baju milik Ryewook dan Siap Untuk menggunting kain tipis tersebut

Crek

Crek

Crek

"Hiks...Eunhyuk-ah hiks"

Sungmin kembali merengek ,Ryewook dan Henry hanya Bungkam menahan rona merah kala melihat proses pelucutan sebagian kemeja Sungmin,Antara takut pada Eunhyuk serta meng-Amini bahwa namja cantik seperti Sungmin lebih baik Telanjang saja ==

"Tenanglah Minnie ini demi kebaikanmu ,sedikitlah menjadi calon Uke yang Naughty"

Eunhyuk hampir pusing dengan Sungmin yang menurutnya kelewat alim ,mengingatkan eunhyuk pada kejadian 6 bulan lalu saat ia ,Sungmin,dan Ryewook mengadakan perjanjian membuat buku memory pribadi ala Uke yang naughty seperti di majalah-majalah dewasa yang dimiliki Eunhyuk dan namjachingunya Donghae,3 hari kemudian masing-masing dari mereka mengumpulkan minimal 5 foto diri yang diwajibkan bersifat naughty

Kumpulan pertama dari eunhyuk berjumlah 7 foto membuat Donghae yang terkenal yadong mimisan dan langsung menyeret Eunghyuk menuju toilet sekolah, bercinta dengan kasar di dalam sana

Ryewook mengumpulkan 5 foto dan Sanggup membuat Yesung blak blakan mencumbu cepat dan hampir Making love Ryewook di depan Sungmin Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae melempar Yesung ke dalam tong sampah

Sungmin mengumpulkan 19 buah foto yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk hampir mencekik namja cantik itu,bayangkan saja Sungmin menyalah artikan tema Naughty itu dengan kenakalan dalam arti sebenarnya,

Salah satunya Sungmin mengumpulkan potret diri ketika namja cantik itu ngompol di kasur,ataupun pose saat namja cantik itu buang sampah sembarangan

Sungmin telah mengumpulkan 19 pose foto yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk dengan senang hati menggali Lubang Kuburan Untuknya

Back to story

"Kyaaaa...kenapa kepalaku diberi kuping kelinci ?!"Sungmin kembali berteriak ketika Ryewook memberika bando dengan kuping kelinci berbulu putih yang mencuat panjang di sana membuat Sungmin tampat semakin cantik seksi dan menggemaskan tapi tidak untuk Sungmin yang sangat risih oleh perbuatan Ryewook,Sungmin hendak memberontak namun terhenti ketika Ryewook memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan memelas andalannya,membuat Sungmin kembali pasrah

**Normal pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun pov **

"Sebagai Songsaenim baru di sini anda harus mengerti apa mau dari para siswa,kau tahu sebagian besar Murid kami adalah dari kalangan Milioner"

pak Tua berkedudukan sebagai kepala sekolah , bernama Han SooMan di depanku ini terus mengoceh,

ugh kalau bukan Karena Appa yang terus memintaku Kembali dari Jepang dan mengurusi salah satu Lembaga miliknya yang ia duga telah mengadakan Korupsi

Mungkin aku sekarang tengah Duduk di meja kerja ku ,hanya membaca berkas dan menandatanganinya,

namun dengan seenaknya Appa memaksaku memata-matai oknum Korupsi dengan menyamar menjadi Guru di Sekolah ini

,mana bisa aku menjaga bocah-bocah Sma!,aku lebih baik menjawab pertanyaan –pertanyaan klien yang berbelit soal proyek perusahaan ketimbang menanggapi pertanyaan Remaja Soal pelajaran yang jelas-jelas sebagian besar dari mereka tidak akan mempedulikan!shit!

"Ne"aku hanya mengamininya saja tanpa terlalu banyak bicara,Sungguh ini lebih menjengahkan,ditambah dengan suara gaduh murid-murid yang berteriak entah pada siapa

"Motto Kami adalah Layani apa saja permintaan dari murid yang mempunyai Kekuasaan"

Eh apa katanya 'Layani apa saja permintaan dari murid yang mempunyai Kekuasaan?'Apa ini yang disebut menguras dana untuk kepentingan Pribadi

"...?"lebih baik diam dan melihat terlebih dahulu sumber masalahnya,kuputuskan untuk mengikuti langkah pendek orang berjidat licin ini sebelum menyimpulkan apapun

"Kau mengerti Cho Kyuhyun?Bersiaplah untuk menuju Ruangan olah raga karena akan ada permintaan dari Ketiga Murid pemberi dana terbesar dari sekolah kita"

Dana?bukankah Lembaga Elit Appa tidak mengizinkan menerima Dana dari siapapun?jadi memang oknum ini telah mengeruk dana dari para murid,Lalu pemberi dana terbesar itu ,pastilah perbuatan dari Murid-murid yang seenak jidat menggunakan Uang untuk memperbudak karyawan sekolah Elit milik Appa

**Brakkk**

"**!"**

'A-Apa-apaan ini,Kenapa semua guru dan murid banyak yang berkumpul,Apakah ada acara penting?dari Permintaan ketiga Murid itu?'gumamku dalam hati

terkaget melihat gedung Olah raga sebesar ini beralih Fungsi menjadi Ruangan yang justru nampak seperti Restoran VIP lengkap dengan Bar yang menyediakan berbagai Wine Drink Yang kuketahui sebagian besar berkwalitas Tinggi dan keberadaannya begitu langkah,Sungguh ,Apakah kantong para Guru di sini begitu tebal ?

"Kajja Cho"Han Soo Man mengintrupsiku untuk mengikutinya menuju kursi kosong pada panggung megah di depan kami,terlalu megah malah ,hei ini bukan festival,bahkan festival panggung jauh lebih sederhana dari ini,Ugh!

Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku harus mengadakan pengecekan saldo diam-diam milik tabungan para guru Lembaga beserta pengeluaran perbulannya

**Cho Kyuhyun pov End **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov **

**Brak**

"Kyaaa,Henry-ah sadarlah!Huaaaaaa!ah appooo"Sungmin mengerang ketika Henry meremas kasar Belahan Butt Besarnya. butt yang terekspose sempurna ketika Sungmin tengah tidak menggunakan bawahan apapun

Beberapa menit yang lalu Ryewook dan Eunhyuk meninggalkannya bersama Henry berdua untuk meminta bantuan Donghae dan YeSunguntuk beberapa persiapan

Sungmin yang tengah duduk manis menunggu tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh Henry yanng berusaha mencumbunya dan berakibat Sungmin harus berposisi menungging di Ranjang Uks

"Hyung...izinkan aku untuk memeperkosamu"Henry berkata Riang seraya mengusap lelehan mimisan di hidung putihnya sanggup membuat Sungmin semakin menjerit dengan autis

"ANDweeeeeeeee!HUAAAA!UMMAAA!"

**Plak**

Suara keras yang berasal dari kepala Henry akibat pukulan ponsel berwarna kuning ,membuat Henry seketika meringis dan merasakan firasat buruk

Dan benar saja saat Henry menoleh pada arah datangnya benda tipis itu dalam sekejap ia dibuat tergenjit sekaligus tercekam dikala melihat Eunhyuk menatap garang dengan aura Sukma berwarna merah yang sanggup membuat rambut Blode sang raja Yadong itu mencuat sampai penghujung atap UKS ,menurut versi author tentunya*digebukin

"hentikan"ucap Donghae dingin seraya memperlihatkan samurai yang berada dalam sarung pedang miliknya di depan mata Henry ,siap menebas kapan saja =.=

"ne-ne hyung,mianhae"ucap henry mencicit takut

"Sungmin-nah Kajja Sudah waktunya"

Yesung ,namja berparas tampan itu medekati Sungmin dan menyeretnya keluar dari UKS,Henry dan yang lainpun segera mengekori dari belakang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun side**

Kyuhyun meminum Wine nya cepat,nyaris tenggorokannya panas

bayangkan saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para Murid yang mengadakan acara ini,

dengan seenak jidatnya mengubah fungsi dan sistem Sekolah Elit yang sudah begitu disesuaikan dengan pembelajaran internasional

'apa yang di pikirkan remaja di sini,Apa sekolah menurut mereka itu hanya angin lalu'

"Anda harus mengikuti antrian setelah ini Cho Kyuhyun-sshi "

"eh,Pardon me"

Kyuhyun terlalu larut dalam analisanya membuat namja tampan itu tanpa sadar melupakan ahjusshi botak yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh

"Saya Bilang...

"_**Te tes tes "**_

Namja imut ,Kim ryewook berdiri di atas panggung yang megah di hadapan Kyuhyun

Mulai berbicara dengan bantuan pengeras Suara

Kyuhyun mendecih ketika para murid di sana memanggil nama namja berambut Dark Violet itu dengan ekspresi terpesona

'benar-benar ,dasar anak zaman sekarang'

Pikirnya sinis

"_**Nah,hari ini akan ada pemeriksaan dari Club kesehatan tentang kesehatan Kelamin Murid SM High School jadi dimohon antri dengan berbaris teratur"**_

Ucap Ryewook seraya mengeling nakal pada audiens jari mungilnya menunjuk sebuah payun di pojok Panggung yang memang sengaja di modifikasi mirip seperti Ruangan ,sedangkan Kyuhyun melotot kaget

What? Memang ada yang seperti itu?

"permisi,Sajangnim"Kyuhyun menoleh pada Han Soo Man dengan tujuan sang ahjusshi tua itu dapat memberikan penjelasan padanya

"Ne?"

"Apa ini Juga termasuk acara Rutin sekolah?"

Kyuhyun yang masih merasa janggalpun bertanya ,sebenarnya ia mengerti bahwa ini hal yang tabu untuk disebut sebagai sebuah acara .namun ia ingin memastikan kembali jawaban dari pria tua di depannya ini, sebelum mengambil tindakan

"Aniya...ini hanya acara komersial tanpa proposal dari para murid tersebut"

Kyuhyun tertegun

"KENAPA DI BIARKAN SAJA!"kyuhyun berteriak marah pada Han Soo Man

"yah mau bagaimana lagi Kyuhyun-sshi ,mereka tidak bisa dicegah karena kekuasaannya telah mengakar pada lembaga ini"

Timpal ahjusshi berjidat licin itu tanpa beban

"WHAT?!"

Cukup sudah,urat kemarahan namja tampan itu mencuat menimbulkan guratan Relief di pelipisnya,dengan nyalang namja Cho iyu menerobos lautan namja yang tengah antri tanpa mempedulikan protes hinaan dari murid yang telah lama mengantri di sana ,apalagi teriakan bernada semut milik Han Soo Man yang telah tertelan oleh suara gaduh para murid di dalam gedung

**Kyuhyun Side Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin side **

"Eunhyuk-ah panggil pasien yang ke 23"

Sungmin mulai terlihat kelelahan ,terbukti namja manis itu menatap sayu Eunhyuk yang di balas tatapan prihatin dari sang Raja Yadong

"uh semua junior kebanyakan memiliki ukuran S dan yang terbesar adalah L"

Ryewook medengus melihat catatan pemeriksaan milik Sungmin***author sengaja tidak menyebutkan dalam ukuran senti**

"Sungmin-ah apa pamor sekseh mu telah turun?seharusnya dengan berpakaian vulgar seperti ini para murid Sm yang notabene telah mengalami mimpi basah itu mudah terangsang?"

Sungmin mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut ,Sungguh 23 namja sebelumnya telah ia buat terangsang hebat,terbukti berkali-kali mereka hampir menggendong Sungmin menuju ranjang di sampingnya kalau Sungmin tidak menggunakan sedikit kekerasan untuk menghalau nia-niat buruk itu terjadi,oh God!

**Brak**

Pembicaraan tiga uke terhenti ketika di kagetkan oleh seorang namja tinggi yang memasuki paksa Ruang Klinik tersebut

Sungmin sempat terkesima dengan Penampilan fisik Kyuhyun

Mata obsidian yang tajam ,bibir tebal yang seksi,kulit berwarna pucat yang menawan entah serasa sempurna di mata namja cantik tersebut

"Anda belum diizinkan masuk Tuan"Eunhyuk berkata dengan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun salah paham mengira Sungmin lah yang akan menjadi sasaran orang asing di depannya

"Ryewook-ah"Eunhyak memberikan Intruksi pada Ryewook yang berada sedikit jauh dari posisi Sungmin

"NE!"

Ryewook dengan cepat berada di garis depan seraya memasang Kuda-Kuda dengan tegas

"YAK!APA-APAAN KALIAN!,KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUM BILA TIDAK MENURUTI PERKATAANKU!"ucapan Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryewook semakin salah memahami

"Minnie merapatlah padaku"Ryewook berucap waspada membuat Sungmin malah ikut salah paham

"MASIH BOCAH!TAPI TIDAK MEMILKI SOPAN SANTUN!"Kyuhyun kembali berteriak marah ,Sungmin menangkap maksud tersebut namun tidak dengan kedua sahabatnya yang malah seperti memperlakukan namja cantik itu seolah akan terjadi bahaya

"langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum memperkosa Sungmin!DONGHAE-YAH!"

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan celetukan Vulgar tersebut namun lebih terperanjat ,ketika mendapati seorang namja yang lain ,datang kemudian melompat melewati Eunhyuk seraya mengarahkan benda Runcing dengan nada Khas yang ia ketahui sebagai samurai

"MWOYA!"Kyuyun berteriak kalut di dalam detik-detik ayunan Samurai tersebut hampir mendekatinya

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!"

**Normal pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin pov**

"MASIH BOCAH!TAPI TIDAK MEMILKI SOPAN SANTUN!"

Eh namja tampan ini mungkin bermaksud melabrak kami,ugh benar kan kalau ide ini terlalu aneh mungkin membuat namja tampan itu terganggu

"langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum memperkosa Sungmin!DONGHAE-YAH!"

heh?Eunhyuk-ah apa maksudmu?Donghae Juga kenapa tiba tiba mengeluarkan samurainya dan Tunggu!jangan-jangan Donghae ingin menghajar namja itu,ANDWEE!itu tindakan salah!

"MWOYA!"

"HENTIKAAAAAAN!"Aku berlari menerobos pertahanan Ryewook

Untuk menghalau Donghae ,namun tubuhku terjengkang akibat terpeleset benda licin dan

Huaaaaaa aku terjatuh!

**Pluk**

"MINNIE!"

Kudengar para sahabatku berteriak cemas ugh...lututku sakit seharusnya saat terjatuh dalam posisi wajah terbentur lantai membuat wajahku memar dan terasa sakit,tapi ini kok empuk dan hei sejak kapan lantai klinik berwarna hitam

"enghh..."aku terbelalak,dan se-sejak kapan mendengar lantai mendesah

Eh tapi,aku mencoba melihat kembali lantai berwarna hitam yang mempunyai gundukan tersebut dan

"KYAAAA!"

Aku menjerit malu ketika mengetahui kenyataan bahwasanya aku terjatuh dan menindi tubuh namja tampan itu dalam posisi wajah menindi selangkanya!sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya memandang shock padaku,oh Tuhan!

**Bruk **

"AH,APPO!"tak kusangka tubuhku kembali terjengkang dan punggungkupun membentur lantai,pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah namja tampan itu,ukh kasar sekali!

**Sungmin pov end**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov**

"Hei!lepaskan Minie!"

Ryewook berteriak dengan suara nyaringnya ketika mendapati Kyuhyun menindi tubuh Sungmin seraya menahan tangan mungil namja cantik itu

"Hentikan Ryewook-ah jangan mencegah hal eksotis di depan kita"Eunhyuk menghalau langkah Ryewook,membuat namja manis itu terhenti , bungkam,sekaligus PIAS

"Hei!Tunjukkan juniormu!"Eunhyuk berkata gamblang seraya menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"MWOYA!DASAR BOCAH MESUM!KALIAN INGIN KUKELUARKAN DARI SEKOLAH INI NE!?"kyuhyun membalas sengit,Sungguh apa ini tujuan dari para murid di sini ?sex atau apa ?Kyuhyun kembali menatap namja sedang di tindinya ,namja cantik yang tengah memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakuatan ditambah pipi chubbynya yang bersemu merah serta menggenakan busana mini yang memperlihatkan paha putih nya

Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terbersit keinginan untuk melakukan Sex dengan remaja cantik yang ia ketahui bernama Sungmin ini,Horny eoh?

"Cho Kyuhyun.26 universitas... Jepang jurusan pendidikan olah raga dan Matematika .resmi menjadi Guru di SM High School 5 jam yang lalu,Cih kalau begini akau bisa mengeluarkan mu dengan mudah"ucap laki-laki bermata sipit,Yesung seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam Klinik,informasi yang tentu tidak Real

"Oh jadi hanya Guru Baru,cih rendahan"Eunhyuk menimpali santai memandang Kyuhyun jijik ,Sungguh jika karena Appa Kyuhyun yang meminta ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya yang asli mungkin sekarang ia akan menendang remaja-remaja ini keluar dari gedung,tak terkecuali namja cantik di bawahnya

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?"

Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar mencoba mengikuti alur namja Remaja ini

"Mudah saja ,aku dapat melihat ukuran Junior milikmu dan dapat memperkirakan ukurannya

.XXl Benarkan?"

Eunhyuk membali menunjuk-nunjuk dengan Nista ke arah Anu Kyuhyun membuat sang empu risih di buatnnya

"Yah aku memang mempunyai Anu yang seukuran normal Pria dewasa"

Bantah Kyuhyun ,apa jadinya jika ia mengamini ucapan Eunhyuk,bisa –bisa ia di jadikan ...aaaah~ author belum berfikir terlalu jauh

"Aniya,punyamu itu masuk dalam kategori besar"

Kyuhyun melotot sedangkan Sungmin mencuri pandang melihat Junior Kyuhyun

Yang masih terbungkus celana

'B-Benar memang S-Sangat Besar'

Batin Sungmin gugup,apa benar Holenya dapat menahan Junior sebesar itu ?apalagi jika tengah ejakulasi jika memang itu akan terjadi, pasti bisa sangat besar dan panjang!ah~Ani,ini impian Sungmin sejak dulu tidak peduli walau akhirnya akan kesakitan !belum tahu rasanya bila belum di coba ,batin Sungmin manyemangati diri,Mesum

"kau Cho Kyuhyun Guru baru bersatatus Rendahan harus mau menerima tantanganku!Aku tidak akan memecatmu dari Sekolah ini asalkan..."

Eunhyuk menggantungkan kata-katanya membuat Kyuhyun berjengit

"Asalkan?"

"Asalkan kau tidak dapat terangsang pada namja kelinci di bawahmu itu dalam waktu 10 menit"

Eunhyuk menyeringai nista membuat sisa namja di dalam sana membeku

"MWOYA!BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU KALAH!?"Kyuhyun yang sangat percaya diri menyerodok Angkuh

"Kami yang akan keluar dari Lembaga ini berserta Tebusan Rasa Bersalah dalam jumlah Uang yang membuatmu dapat membeli 1000 Gigolo,maupun wanita panggilan .namun jika kau kalah kau harus bersedia menjadi patner Sex sekaligus namja chingu DARI Lee Sungmin selama ia menginginkanmu!DEAL!?"

Kyuhyun tak menyangka resiko kalah untuknya begitu Yadong, dasar Remaja,pikirnya

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mundur lagi ,jika ia mundur rencana akan gagal karena Remaja-remaja ini akan mengeluarkannya dari Sekolah ditambah rasa malu yang akan ia dapatkan

"Deal"Kyuhyun straight ,dan menurutnya itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi namja angkuh tersebut,lebih lebih Lee Sungmin hanyalah bocah 16 tahun

Dan disinilah awal dari kehidupan Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun dimulai .

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

_**Di toilet**_

"Mianhae"Sungmin yang naked memakai kembali busananya yang berceceran di lantai terlihat kemeja dan jas dokter miliknya sedikit terciprat noda darah akibat aktifitas mereka sebelumnya

Ne dapat dipastikan yang keluar sebagai pemenang adalah Lee Sungmin namja muda berumur 16 tahun yang dapat mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun .Ahjusshi 26 tahun

Sungmin memandang miris keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tepar dengan darah mengucur deras dari lubang hidung mancungnya

**Cklek**

"wah...wah ...wah Cho Kyuhyun-shii kalah ya?"

Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki toilet pun di buat tertawa keras melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan Amatir... keadaan yang sama yang pernah ia dapati dari Respon Yesung maupun Ryewook dan Henry,Eunhyuk yakin bahwa ahjusshi ini pasti belum menjamah matanya dengan tontonan Blue yang selama ini sudah lama ia dan teman-teman yadongnya konsumsi sebagai hal wajib ,Kyuhyun sebenarnya telah mengerti bahkan mampu membayangkan teori bercinta dengan namja maupun yeoja dari buku novel vulgar yang pernah ia baca

Dan selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berkesimpulan bahwa saat bercinta masukkan saja Anu mu dalam lubang manapun,namun sesi tubuh sang patner tidak pernah tergambar dalam buku manapun yang pernah ia baca ,apalagi melihat kemulusan dari Tubuh Sungmin Yang bahkan lebih indah dari yeoja,ini terlalu membuatnya kehabisan imajinasi membayangkan yang asli beserta teori yang bahkan lebih menarik saat kita melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri

"_**Is this a biological weapon?"**_

gumam Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak

"Kyuhyunnie~jika kita melakukan itu di apartementku nanti,Minnie tidak mau bercinta dalam keadaan Kyunnie mimisan!itu menjijikkan "Sungmin merajuk menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah lemas akibat kehilangan banyak darah

Eunhyuk tertawa lebih keras terlalu kocak dan Konyol menurutnya,namja monyet itu tertawa membuat Kyuhyun merasa Harga dirinya telah melayang , pergi jauh meninggalkan namja tampan itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aghrghhh!"Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memukul stir mobilnya ,membuat Sungmin memandang aneh Kyuhyun ketika ia telah sampai di depan gedung apartement Sungmin

"Kyuhyunnie,waeyo?"Sunggu Kyuhyun ingin mengumpat mendengar nada merajuk Sungmin yang menggoda,ditambah aigo~ nama panggilan manis itu 'Kyuhyunnie' WTF!

Kyuhyun seolah masih berkelit ,Apa benar setelah ini dia akan benar-benar melakukan Sex pertamanya dengan Remaja cantik yang duduk di sampingnya,entah membayangkannya saja namja tampan itu seolah merasa bahwa dirinya begitu berdosa akan melakukanya dengan Seorang B-O-C-A-H,Kyuhyun mengumpat kembali ketika teringat perjanjian bodoh itu!

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka

Dan benar saja Sungmin telah berada di luar menunggu Kyuhyun dengan sabar

Menyadari Itu Kyuhyun dengan segera mengekori Sungmin setelah mengambil kunci mobil miliknya

Sungmin berjalan menuju lift di ekori oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya

Lee Sungmin Sungguh bocah berpakaian seragam SMA ini begitu manis dan cantik

Lalu apa maksudnya ia dengan senang hati menurut pada teman monyetnya itu untuk melakukan Sex dengannya,maksud Kyuhyun ,Kyuhyun dia menyadari bahwa dirinya begitu tampan,tapi mereka baru beberapa menit bertemu tiba-tiba harus melakukan hal yang seolah sepasang kekasih yang telah lama saling mencintai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartement Sungmin sangatlah mewah,Kyuhyun menyadari memang Remaja di depan nya ini bukanlah anak biasa saja

Mungkin anak dari pengusaha besar ataupun investor sukses -.-kebalik nyak

Entahlah ,Kyuhyun juga tidak terasa peduli pasalnya banyak pengusaha yang ia kenal mempunyai nama marga Lee di KORSEL

"Kyuhyunnie~"Sungmin tiba-tiba berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun,memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polos ala Remaja,membuat hati kyuhyun berdesir aneh dibuatnya

"waeyo?"

"Jantung Minnie berdetak kencang,apa Kyunnie juga begitu?"

Sungmin bersemu merah kala Kyuhyun memandangnya intens,keduanya masih berdiri di ambang pintu apartement ,

Hening

Namun untuk kesekian kali Kyuhyun di kagetkan ketika sungmin melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya kemudian menurunkan kemeja sekolah memperlihatkan bahu putih nya yang terekspose

"Kyuhyunnie mau melakukan di kamar atau di depan pintu apartement Minnie?"

Ucap Sungmin seraya sibuk dengan seragamnya,Kyuyun hanya membeku melihat pemandangan yang beberapa jam lalu membuatnya hampir kehabisan darah

Dan

Croooooooot

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan darah segar miliknya kala Sungmin berhasil menanggalkan seluruh seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya dan kembali naked di hadapan Kyuhyun

"oh shit !Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun naik pitam berusaha menangkap Sungmin yang kembali dengan sengaja menggoda Birahinya

"kejar Minnie kalau bisa,weeek"

Namun Sungmin yang naked berhasil melesat semakin jauh memasuki apartement

Cklek

"yak!Kubuat kau tidak dapat berjalan Besok!Bitch!"

Setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartement yang terkunci otomatis

Namja tinggi itu segera menyusul remaja ber Bokong besar tersebut dengan tergopoh gopoh untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang kembali terangsang

Dengan kejadian seperti ini apakah memang jiwa pedophile Kyuhyun telah Tumbuh dengan hamburan bunga-bunga libido yang menguar dalam apartement tersebut

Entahlah,namun yang berada dalam pemikiran kyuhyun saat ini adalah

Lee Sungmin namja remaja cantik dan berbokong besar itu ,dalam tempo cepat maupun lambat ,

harus benar-benar merasakan pembalasan Hasratnya

**.**

_**.**_

"_**sorry for calling you out so suddenly,Siwon-ah"**_

"ahhhh Kyuhyunnie lepaskan Minnie!..."

Sungmin menggeliat resah dalam kukungan Kyuhyun

Namja cantik itu mengacak-acak bed cover pinknya sebal karena sedari tadi tidak dapat menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari Tubuhnya ,namja cantik itu baru saja memutar CD blue film yang sempat disisipkan olah eunhyuk padanya,namja monyet itu sempat berpesan untuk memberikan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum bercinta dengan namjachingu amatiran macam Cho Kyuhyun

Namun ternyata Kyuhyun yang tidak tertarik malah mencumbu namja cantik itu sesuai naluri nya saja

Apa tidak boleh?

Jawabanya tentu saja boleh ,namun itu tidak memuaskan sekaligus belumlah sakral ==

"Kyuhyunnie harus lihat video itu untuk pengetahuan di atas ranjang"

Sungmin menggeling nakal kemudian menangkupkan tangan mungilnya pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun

Memaksanya untuk beralih pandang pada layar televisi lebarnya

"Kita akan bersetubuh setelah melihat ini"

Lanjutan singkat sungmin mebuat Kyuhyun urung bertanya lebih

Kyuhyunpun menjauh dari tubuh naked Sungmin dan menyamankan posisi nya

Sedangkan Sungmin juga mengikuti ,keduanya kini mulai serius menonton film ber-laguage Asing hasil Rekomendasi teman monyet Sungmin,Eunhyuk*di injek Hae

"_**what?"**_

"_**You know,i...**_

_**Love you so much ,siwon-ah"**_

"_**eh?"**_

"_**I fell for you the moment i laid my eyes on you"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**I've always longed to be more than just friend"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**But i want you to know that i love you"**_

"_**i love you too kibum-ah"**_

"_**ssshhhh...akh..."**_

Keduanya memerah ketika melihat Siwon sang Actor dalam film tersebut dengan cepat mendorong Kim Kibum hingga membentur Rumput lebat yang menjadi setting dalam film tersebut

Sungmin tanpa sadar mencekam kemeja bagian lengan Kyuhyun dengan gemas di kala melihat kadua actor tersebut semakin bercumbu panas,sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tersadar hanya melihat Sungmin dengan smirknya,Kyuhyun berfikir Sungmin memang namja yang telah teracuni oleh Tontonan vulgar bahkan namja cantik itu pasti telah berkali-kali melihatnya,namun Sungmin tetaplah seorang bocah yang masih mempunyai pemikiran datar

Penuh dengan bara nafsu Remaja

Berbeda denganya yang walau amatiran namun dalam sekali dua kali mampu bahkan dengan mudah menyesuiakan serta mengontrol nafsunya untuk di salurkan pada tempat yang benar,Yaitu namja cantik di sampingnya, Lee Sungmin

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menunggu dengan sabar walau juniornya telah berkedut sakit

Meronta untuk di pulangkan dalam sarang masa depan yang pasti sangat nyaman untuknya

"_**i want to enter my penis ,Kimbum-ah"**_

"_**aahhhhhh wait...it's so hurt!"**_

"_**ahhhhh...so tight Honey...shhhhh..Damn!"**_

"_**ahhhh...faster...faster!"**_

Sungmin semakin merah padam ketika melihat adengan Klimaks blue film tersebut

Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin mengecupi bahu putih itu dengan cepat mampu membuat Sungmin mendesah dan balas memeluk erat Kyuhyun

"Sekarang Giliran Ku membobol milikmu chagiya"Kyuhyun berbisik Seduktiv meremas kasar Butt besar patner Sex nya ,Sungguh sang Appa harus menunggu ia kembali melakukan tugasnya

Karena Kyuhyun masih memiliki Tugas pribadi yang lebih menantang di bandingkan hanya menguntit para oknum jahil tersebut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eng..engh.."

"oh shit!"

Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kali mengumpat kasar ketika berusaha menanggalkan busananya

Jemari lentiknya bergerak cepat namun melihat gaya Sungmin yang tengah menungging berposisi membelakanginya , menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan terlihat pasrah dan sayu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan waktu telah memperlambat laju mencoba mempermainkannya untuk segera menggauli namja Remaja yang kelewat ingin tahu di hadapannya

Cahaya Sore yang mengganti Seoul nampak begitu memikat melewati cela gorden suasana Tempat yang akan segera menjadi sejarah penyatuan mereka

Kyuhyun mendesis ketika melepaskan kain terakhir yang menutupi selangka nya

Tersenyum puas kala melihat Sungmin berubah ekspresi menjadi terkejut

Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa namja Remaja tersebut begitu terheyak dengan ukuran benda sakral yang berada di antara selangka miliknya,Sedikit bangga di benaknya dapat dengan mudah menakuti namja cantik yang masih sangat belia itu

"Nah Minnie ,kau tahu bahwa Juniorku ini masihlah belum terangsang sempurna?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum kala melihat Sungmin semakin menganga tak percaya dengan cepat mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di atas ranjang yang ber Bed cover pink tersebut

Menatap tak fokus namja tampan yang akan segera menyetubuhinya tersebut

"K-Kyuhyun A-Ahjusshi apa i-itu akan muat?"Sungmin sedikit bergetar kala membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan menyambutkan kala Junior sebesar...ani sangat besar itu memasuki lubang Rektumnya

Kyuhyun menyeringai semakin lebar berjalan pelan mendekati Sungmin yang terduduk kaku di atas ranjang namun saat jarak mereka telah dekat jemari panjang Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin dengan kasar membuat Dua tubuh naked itu bertabrakan intim pada Ranjang yang bepegas dengan Kyuhyun berada di atas Tubuh putih berisi itu

"Sudah terpojok barulah Bocah sepertimu memanggilku Sopan,namun itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk membendung birahiku chagiya"

**Grep**

"Engh..ummmhhh..akh"

_**.**_

_**tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sudah panjangkah?**_

_**Nc-nya nanti ne?*mimisan **_

_**Mianhae saya kira chap ini sudah panjang**_

_**scene Nc sebenarnya sempat terbesit Henry akan mendahului Kyu menjamah Ming *tapi Bo'ong#plak**_

_**Mana ada author yang mau kena bejek KMS ^^**_

_**Kalau sampai buat begituan .bisa jadi saya bejek2 diri sendiri ^^hahaha**_

_**Big thanks sudah mau merepyu chap sebelumnya:**_

**Winecouple/ ChanMoody/ sissy/ black devil/ MinYoungRa/ Kid/SPREAD JOY137****/****HeeYeon****/**** .1****/****Princess Pumkins ELF****/****skittlescinth****/****Kim Ae Rin****/****sun young**

**Mianhae sekali saya tidak dapat membalasnya TT**

**Saya janji akan membalasnya di chap depan*sueeer hiks**

**Gomawo,kalian membuat saya merasa di hargai*jiaaa bahasanya**

**Gomawo atas masukan,pujian,dan semangat ^^dari perepyu yang berhati mulia ^^**

**Chap ini terakhir dan saya akan benar-benar hiatus**

**KYUMIN IS REAL!**

**Jangan biarkan ff Kyumin punah dan mengikis ~*di gebukin**

**Semangat untuk para author KMS! **

**Readersnya juga neee !**

**Gomawo~**

**Dadaaaaah*hiks... ingus meler**


End file.
